


I Love You, I Adore You

by ChelseaIBelieve



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mamma Mia! Fusion, And Jamie only sleeps with one of them, Everyone Is Gay, Except no one gets pregnant, First Time, Idiots in Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Or At Least Bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaIBelieve/pseuds/ChelseaIBelieve
Summary: “Stay. Stay here with me.” Jamie leaned over and pressed a kiss to Tyler’s hair.“I wish I could. Let’s just-,” Tyler paused to bite at his lip for a moment before continuing, “Let’s just see how things go. I don’t want to talk about it yet.”“Okay, but just know, I want you to stay.”---A Mamma Mia 2 AU where Jamie is Donna, except he doesn’t get pregnant, he doesn’t actually sleep with anyone else, and it doesn’t take 20 years for him and Tyler to get their shit together.(This all happened only because I saw Josh Dylan in the movie and said to myself "Landy's hotter.")





	I Love You, I Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to get back into writing ever since I finally finished college and had time again, but nothing was particularly motivating until I saw Mamma Mia 2 and my stupid brain was like "Landy would be way hotter as the blonde Swede in this movie." From there, it led to Tyson obviously having to be Rosie in this scenario, fueled in particular by the adorable ridiculousness that was the Gabe/Tys/EJ Sweden game show and their absolute sass about ABBA, and then it spiraled from there. If you haven't seen it, go [here and watch it](https://youtu.be/HHU1QF5gsVM) and then go watch all of them while you're there, because they're very amusing.
> 
> Thanks to my amazing beta, Leyna, who put up with me exploding feelings at her about this (and about everything in general all the time) and listened to my bitching when Tyler wouldn't shut. the. fuck. up. She makes my writing extra pretty, but any remaining mistakes are obviously on me.
> 
> Title lyrics are from I've Been Waiting For You by ABBA, which may be a motherly song in its rewritten form for the show, but wasn't originally.

“I can’t believe you’re leaving us,” Tyson whined and flopped back onto the bed. “You’re just going to abandon us and then you’re going to forget all about us.”

“I am not going to forget about you two.” Jamie rolled his eyes as he continued to pack the last of his things into a bag on his desk. He’d already packed the rest of his essential gear into his car, but he was leaving a lot of things behind. “I just need to get out and live my life away from here for a while. You can always come visit me.”

“Graduation was this morning. How can you be so ready to leave us?” Tyson rolled over and started taking the clothes out of Jamie’s bag. “At least stay until tomorrow.”

“Stop that,” Jamie scolded and slapped Tyson’s hand away playfully. “I’ve been ready to leave Toronto for as long as I can remember. I listened to my parents and stayed at home until after college, but now I’m leaving. I can’t stay anymore or I’ll go crazy.”

“Jordie stayed after he graduated. Why can’t you be like him?” Tyson continued to argue, but he reluctantly added Jamie’s clothes back to the suitcase.

“Where will you go?” Jordie piped up, picking at the peeling paint on the base of Jamie’s dresser from his spot sprawled out on the floor.

“Anywhere,” Jamie responded with a happy shrug. He was thrilled at the prospect of getting away from his parents. “Everywhere. Life is short, the world is wide, and I want to make some memories.”

“Alright, well, where are you going to start? You can’t buy a ticket to everywhere,” Jordie pressed for a more specific answer.

“I think I’m going to drive to Vancouver, go visit the island. I don’t remember it from before we left, and I’ve always wanted to go back and see it.” Jamie zipped up his bag and turned around to look at the pair of pouting faces.

“I’m not happy you’re leaving, but I hope you find whatever it is you’re looking for,” Jordie told him with a knowing look as he stood up to hug his brother.

“Me too.” Jamie buried his head in Jordie’s neck for a minute, hugging him tightly. He didn’t want to leave his brother, but Jordie didn’t want to leave Jenny alone with their parents, and Jamie wasn’t staying any longer.

“Wait! Don’t leave me out of the hug!” Tyson jumped up and threw himself onto the pair of them, joining in the hug for a moment. “Good luck out there, Chubbs. Keep in touch, yeah?”

“Of course.” Jamie nodded before grabbing his bag and heading out to his car.

* * *

The fastest way to get to Vancouver by car was through the States. Jamie crossed the border into Michigan in the middle of the night and continued his trek west. He crashed at rest stops, sleeping in his car to save money, and took the time to explore Chicago and Minneapolis as he drove through. After he got into the Great Plains, his boredom with the hours in the car grew, but he knew he was slowly getting closer to his destination.

Jamie was desperate to get to Victoria, but by the time he reached Seattle, he couldn’t take it anymore. He only had three hours left, but he had to get out of the car or he was going to lose it.

He looked up a nearby arena on his phone so he could skate for a bit and stretch his legs, but when he arrived, there was no one inside.

“Hello?” He called into the empty lobby, but it remained quiet. “Hello?”

“Hi.” A woman with long, blonde hair popped her head out from around a corner. “The manager’s not here, if that’s who you’re looking for. He’s never around.” She rolled her eyes.

“Oh. Do you work here? I’m from out of town, but I wanted to skate for a bit.”

“No, but welcome to Seattle.” She looked him up and down, then winked at him before extending a hand out. “I’m Katie.”

“Jamie.” He shook her hand.

“Well, Jamie, I was just about to go grab some dinner.” She bent down to grab her skate bag. “I’ll put this down in my car, and you can join me.”

“What if I have other plans?” Jamie raised his eyebrows in surprise at her forwardness.

“Do you?” She gave him an unimpressed look.

“No,” he admitted nervously. He watched Katie as she put her bag in the trunk of her car, then followed as she led the way down the street, chattering away the whole time about some different sights he could see or restaurants he could check out while he was in town.

She seemed like a perfectly nice person, but she was lacking a certain essential quality that Jamie was interested in, being a girl and all. Jamie wasn’t sure if she was interested in him and if so, how to let her down, but he also wasn’t sure he wanted to.

A large part of why Jamie wanted to escape Toronto and his parents’ house was because they weren’t supportive of him being gay. When Jordie came out to them as bisexual, they seemed to tolerate it because they thought it might be a phase and that he’d eventually settle down with a girl and it wouldn’t matter, but they always went on and on about having grandkids.

When Jenny got engaged to her boyfriend, Jamie thought he’d be safe to come out to them.

He was wrong.

They weren’t directly cruel and they didn’t kick him out, but they wouldn’t let it go and just be accepting. Instead, they went the passive aggressive route, and Jamie was going to lose his mind if he had to hear anything else his father had to say on the subject.

Jamie had come out to Jordie in high school and to Tyson shortly after they were assigned to be roommates in their freshman year. Tyson had responded with a sigh of relief and admitted he was gay as well. They encouraged him to come out to his parents with their support, and despite things going poorly with his parents in the end, he hated to leave the support system that Jordie and Tyson had made for him, but he had to do it.

He’d thought everything would work out great, but then here he was in Seattle just three days removed from his nighttime escape from Toronto trying to figure out what to do with this flirtatious and forward woman.

“Something bothering you?” Katie asked as they arrived at the restaurant she’d chosen while Jamie was spaced out. “Or are you always this quiet?”

“I’m usually pretty quiet, I guess,” Jamie replied with a shrug. “Sorry, I just drove from Toronto by myself, and I’m a little overwhelmed.”

“I know I kind of dragged you out here with me, but you don’t have to stay if this is too much for you,” she offered.

“No, it’s fine. It’s just,” Jamie trailed off, looking down at his hands and trying to figure out how to tell her the truth. He was saved from finishing his thought when the host came over to seat them.

After being led to the table, Jamie excused himself to hide in the bathroom for a minute and compose himself.

He checked to make sure there was no one inside before leaning against the sink.

 _You can do this,_ he told himself. _She’s just some random girl, you can tell her you’re not interested._

As Jamie tried to work up the courage to just admit to a total stranger that he was gay, a memory of his mother popped into his head, of her scoffing as she said, “I don’t understand how people can say they’re gay if they’ve never even tried to be straight.”

He knew it was absolute crap, but this overwhelming urge to prove them wrong and to prove once and for all that he really was gay came over him. He groaned at himself in frustration before deciding to just ignore the problem for a little while.

Katie was sitting at the table looking at her phone, but she beamed up at him when he sat down across from her.

“I didn’t know what you wanted to drink, so I just got you water for now,” she said, pointing at the glass in front of him. “I’ve eaten basically everything on the menu here, so let me know if you want any recommendations or anything.”

Jamie cracked open the menu and scanned it for a few minutes until their server came over, exchanging a smile with Katie.

“Jamie, this is Jessica and she is my favorite person. Jessica, this is Jamie. I caught him trying to break into the rink.”

“I was not!” Jamie defended himself, causing the women to laugh. They placed their orders, and Jessica left them again.

Jamie’s mind flashed back to his mother’s words, and his mouth opened before he could stop it.

“So, uh, let’s discuss the idea of us spending the night together. It would be a huge favor, because this would be my first time.” Jamie fought the urge to stab himself with his knife as he spoke. _What the actual fuck are you doing?_

Katie choked on her drink, eyes going wide before she said, “You’re kidding.”

“Yeah, that’s a thing I always say to make myself look cool,” Jamie replied snarkily before burying his face in his hands.

“Well, I certainly won’t say no, but are you sure? You don’t seem very enthusiastic about it. Why don’t we just eat dinner and see where things go? No need to rush anything.”

Jamie awkwardly changed the subject to skating, and Katie mercifully followed along. They ate their food and got to know each other, but eventually Jessica came by with the check.

“Be nice to this one, Katie. He seems too sweet for you. Don’t sink your claws in too deep,” Jessica chided her softly.

“I’ve gotta do something to pass the time until you finally surrender and say yes to me,” Katie flirted back. “You couldn’t escape if you wanted to.”

Jessica rolled her eyes with a laugh before stepping away to check on her other tables.

Jamie cleared his throat, and Katie gave him a bashful look.

“Sorry for flirting with her while you’re here. It’s like a reflex at this point.”

“Oh, are you…?” Jamie trailed off, letting Katie fill in the blank.

“Bi,” she supplied.

“Cool, uh, me too.” _What??_

“Really?”

“Well, no, but my brother is.” _Fuck, stop talking._

“Um, okay.”

“I’m just gay,” Jamie finally admitted in response to Katie’s confusion.

“Oh.” Katie nodded and an awkward silence stretched out between them. “So, why did you suggest-”

“Because my parents said I can’t know I’m gay unless I’ve tried to be straight,” Jamie interrupted.

“But that’s-”

“Total bullshit, I know. I was just here and you seemed nice and I promised myself I’d explore the world and try new things, and for some reason my brain thought this counted as a new thing I should try.” Jamie slumped over and put his head on the table, banging it a few times for good measure.

“Listen, if you want to, I’m down, but you don’t have to listen to your parents. That’s just stupid. You’re also welcome to just come crash on my couch if you want.”

“Can we get out of here?” Jamie sat up, pulling out his wallet and putting down enough cash to cover their meal before standing up.

“Whatever you want, Jamie.” Katie smiled at him sadly before putting a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

They made their way back to the arena, and Katie gave Jamie directions to her apartment. He followed her there and nervously grabbed his bag from the trunk.

Once inside, Katie offered him a drink, which he graciously declined before pulling her in for a kiss.

It was a perfectly nice kiss, but it didn’t stir anything in Jamie. He continued for a while, but eventually, he pulled back with a sigh.

“Definitely gay?” Katie asked, meeting his eyes with a soft smile.

“Definitely gay,” Jamie agreed.

“Come on, let’s just watch some trashy TV for a while.” She took his hand and led him into the living room, turning on some weird game show Jamie had never seen before.

They curled up on either end of the sofa with a few beers and fell asleep to the sound of the TV.

* * *

Jamie woke up early the next morning and looked over at Katie. She’d been kind to him, despite him being an absolute mess, but he had to get out of her hair and continue on to the island.

He left her a note thanking her for her hospitality before slipping out the door and heading north.

The drive to the ferry took almost three hours from Katie’s place, and Jamie did the entire stretch without stopping. Right as he was getting close, the music stopped and he looked over at his phone. He’d forgotten to plug it in the night before or during the drive, and the battery was entirely drained. He sighed in annoyance, but finished the rest of the drive in silence.

Once he parked in the long-term parking and stepped out into the fresh air, the pull he got towards the island grew even stronger. He made his way quickly to the ferry dock and went to buy a ticket, handing over his license and some money to the cashier.

“You grew your hair. It’s longer now. I prefer it shorter,” the cashier told him, holding up Jamie’s license to examine it and looking skeptically at the picture, which was several years old.

“Yeah, thanks,” Jamie replied, running a hand self-consciously through his hair and not really knowing what to say to that. “Can I get a ticket for the next ferry?”

“It’s too late. It’s leaving right now.”

True to the man’s word, Jamie watched as the ferry started to pull away.

“Well, when’s the next ferry?”

“In an hour.”

“Fine, I guess I’ll find some food.” Jamie took his license and money back and turned to walk away, but he was distracted by a blonde guy standing nearby. Jamie walked over to him and as he got closer, he realized how absolutely gorgeous the man was. “Excuse me, are you from around here? I’m looking to grab some lunch, but I don’t know what’s close, and my phone’s dead.”

“No, sorry,” the man replied, and his voice had an accent Jamie couldn’t exactly place at first. He looked Jamie over with a smile before adding, “Let me grab my phone, and you can look for something. Are you trying to eat here or on the island?”

“Here, I guess. I just missed the ferry, so now I have to wait. I just drove all the way from Toronto, and now I have to wait even longer.”

“Too bad you don’t know anyone who can help you,” the man smiled before he jumped down onto a sailboat that was tied up at the dock.

“Wait,” Jamie said as he looked down at the boat. “What would be really great is if somewhere in this harbor, there was a guy.”

“Young, tall, dashingly handsome.”

Jamie snorted in response. _Of course this gorgeous man has an ego._ “Probably passable looking, but he has a boat.”

“And a couple of days free before he takes part in a hockey tournament.”

“Hockey?”

“Yeah, you play?”

“I grew up in Toronto. Of course I play.”

“Well, you can tell me all about it on our way to the island.” The man gestures to the boat. “I’m Gabe, by the way.”

“Jamie. Just let me grab my things.”

Jamie ran over to his car and grabbed his suitcase and skate bag before hurrying back to Gabe’s sailboat. He put the bags down inside the boat and plugged his phone in before climbing up the ladder to help Gabe set sail.

“So, Jamie, if you grew up in Toronto, what are you doing here?” Gabe asked as they got out away from the harbor.

“I was born on the island, but I haven’t been back since I was too young to remember.”

“Why now?”

“I graduated college, and I had to get out of my parents’ house,” Jamie explained, pausing before a strange courage filled him and urged him to continue. “I’m gay, and they’re not big fans of it.”

“That’s terrible. My family was very supportive when I came out. I can’t imagine how hard it must be. Screw them, though. Right?” Gabe gave Jamie an encouraging smile.

“Right. So I ran away to travel and experience some new things.”

“With new people?” Gabe asked flirtatiously.

“Absolutely,” Jamie breathed out happily as Gabe leaned over to press their lips together, and Jamie wasn’t sure how he managed to stop himself from jumping in surprise.

Gabe pulled back after a moment and smiled at Jamie before turning back to watch the water in front of them.

The trip to the island was slow, partly because they stopped to fish and partly because they kept getting distracted by kissing each other, but they eventually made it across and Gabe tied the boat up on a deserted dock.

They made a small campfire on the shore, and Gabe cooked the fish they caught. After they were done eating, they retreated back to the boat and Gabe led the way down the ladder.

“You’re welcome to sleep here. There’s two beds,” Gabe pointed out, but Jamie could tell he was just doing so out of formality.

“We only just met,” Jamie insisted half-heartedly.

“And you’re not that kind of girl?” Gabe teased, taking Jamie’s hand and leading him gently back towards the bedroom.

Jamie came close and pressed on Gabe’s chest until Gabe sat back on the bed, then Jamie climbed into his lap, closing the distance between them.

They exchanged heated kisses, and Jamie could feel Gabe’s hardness pressing against him. He was sure Gabe could feel him as well, and part of him wanted to keep going.

Gabe was hot and nice and clearly willing, but it just didn’t feel right.

In the end, the logical part of his brain won out, and Jamie stopped the kiss.

“Everything okay?” Gabe asked, breathless, with one hand creeping up Jamie’s shirt and the other toying with the waistband of Jamie’s shorts.

“No,” Jamie admitted, and Gabe’s hands flew off of him.

“What’s wrong? Is this too fast?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Jamie bowed his head in shame, but Gabe just lifted Jamie’s chin with a finger so they were making eye contact.

“Hey, it’s okay. Whatever makes you comfortable,” Gabe reassured him. “Do you want to go to sleep?”

“Yeah, that sounds good. Can I stay in here though?” He slid off of Gabe’s lap and onto the bed. “I don’t think I want to be alone tonight.”

“Of course,” Gabe said as he scooted over to one side and laid back.

They lay in silence for a few minutes before Jamie worked up the courage to speak again.

“I’m sorry. It’s just, I’ve never done this before.”

“Don’t worry, Jamie. You don’t have to explain anything, okay? I’m not upset,” Gabe reassured him.

They fell into silence again, and eventually, Jamie fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Jamie woke up late to the smell of coffee and followed it up the ladder to find Gabe lounging on the deck.

“Good morning, sleepyhead. I was about to come wake you up soon if you didn’t emerge from your coma.”

“Sorry, I guess driving from Toronto without a good night’s sleep at any point really caught up with me,” Jamie chuckled before looking down at his feet. “About last night,” he started, but Gabe cut him off.

“Jamie, it’s fine.” As Gabe took another sip of his coffee, Jamie heard the vibration of his phone. “Yeah, that’s been going off all morning. Someone must really be worried about you.”

Jamie followed the sound to where his phone was plugged in and picked it up to see it exploding with notifications from his parents, Jordie, and Tyson.

“Yeah, it’s my brother and my best friend.” Jamie ignored the texts from his parents, but he typed back a message to both Jordie and Tyson letting them know that he was okay before turning back to Gabe.

“So, I have to leave because I have that tournament, and it starts tomorrow. After it’s finished, I was thinking maybe I could head back this way and check on you?”

“You don’t have to do that, but I’d like it if you did,” Jamie admitted honestly. “But I’m not sure if I’ll be ready-”

“No, no, Jamie. I’m not saying I’d expect anything. I just liked getting to know you, and I think at the very least, we could be friends.”

“Well, I’ll be here when you get back,” Jamie assured him as he gathered up his bags.

“Stay safe until I get back. Find somewhere indoors to hang out today. It feels like a storm’s coming.” Gabe leaned in to give Jamie a hug.

“The weather’s gorgeous. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

* * *

After leaving Gabe’s boat, Jamie wandered into the village nearby and grabbed breakfast. After he ate, he set out to explore and came across an old hockey rink. The outside was unimpressive and the sign was falling down; he wasn’t even sure if it was still running. He’d been disappointed not to skate in Seattle though, so he poked his head in anyway and saw a guy in his twenties sitting behind the desk.

“Can I skate?”

“Yeah, of course,” the man responded and waved him in. “You’re new around here.”

“Uh, yeah. I just got here this morning.”

“Well, I hope you have your own skates because all of our rentals are honestly terrible. I don’t know how anyone can stand them. Then again, no one’s ever in here, so I suppose they don’t.”

Jamie held up his skate bag and tapped it with his free hand.

“Perfect. Well, have at it. The ice quality is shit, but take it up with my aunt, not me.” The man waved Jamie towards the rink and went back to reading his book.

Jamie laced up his skates on one of the benches, then took a few strides out onto the ice. The man at the desk wasn’t wrong about the ice quality, but Jamie loved how deserted the rink was. There was something charming about it.

There wasn’t music playing, so Jamie fished the headphones out of his pocket and popped them in his ears, listening to music on his phone for a while as he took a few lazy laps. Once he was warmed up, he worked a little more on his skating.

He found a stick and a few pucks on one of the player benches, but just as he was getting into a groove of shooting, a loud crash of thunder made him jump. He could hear it over the music coming through his headphones, so he took one earbud out and looked around.

Another crash of thunder sounded right after, and rain started coming in through the ceiling of the rink. He unplugged his headphones and slid them in his pocket as he skated to the edge of the rink.

 _I guess Gabe was right about the storm,_ Jamie told himself as he slid on his skate guards and ventured back into the lobby.

“Uh, hi?” He called out to the man behind the desk who was still reading. “It’s leaking on the ice in there quite a bit.”

The man gave an exaggerated sigh before putting a bookmark into his book and looking up at Jamie. “Yeah, it does that. I’ll grab some buckets.”

He disappeared into the back, and Jamie stood there awkwardly waiting for him. There was another loud boom, and the door from outside flung open.

Jamie had thought Gabe was incredibly attractive but not particularly Jamie’s type. This man, on the other hand, was exactly Jamie’s type. He was the hottest guy Jamie had ever seen, and Jamie couldn’t do anything but stare at him in a daze for a long moment, not registering that the man was talking to him.

“Hi?” The voice finally cut through the fog of Jamie’s brain. Jamie couldn’t help but flush red in response.

“Hi,” Jamie said softly.

“Can I hide in here for a little bit? The storm is getting nasty. Oh, cool, is this actually still an ice rink? I thought it was abandoned.” Tyler walked past Jamie to peer into the windows that overlooked the rink.

“Hey, man, you mind giving me some help with these buckets?” The man working the desk reappeared, carrying a stack of metal buckets. “Oh, uh, hey.” He waved at the newcomer.

“Sure,” Jamie held out his hand to take some of the buckets.

“I’ll help too!” The guy held out a soaking wet hand to take some buckets from the employee.

“If you two get the buckets under the leaks in the rink, I’ll take care of the ones in here,” the employee shooed them into the rink.

“My name’s Tyler, by the way,” the new guy told Jamie as he put a bucket under a big leak right inside the door. “And you are?”

“I’m Jamie,” Jamie said nervously, still trying to process that this guy was talking to him.

“Well, Jamie, you must be new here, because I’ve been in town for two weeks, and I know I would’ve noticed you before,” Tyler gave Jamie an appreciative once-over.

“Oh, um, I, uh,” Jamie stammered out and looked away awkwardly. _What is wrong with me? I handled Gabe’s flirtations just fine._

“Shit, sorry, man. Brownie’s always telling me I can’t assume everyone I meet is gay. Just tell me to fuck off.”

“No, that’s not it,” Jamie clarified. “I am.” It was getting easier for Jamie to admit it, and he gave an internal cheer.

“Well, still, I have to respect boundaries. I can’t just flirt with everyone I want to sleep with and keep assuming I’ll get my way,” Tyler said. It sounded like he was repeating something he’d been told before.

“You’re more than welcome to flirt with me. I just don’t know why you’d want to, when you’re basically the hottest guy ever.” Jamie realized what he’d said as soon as it left his mouth, and he groaned in frustration. “Sorry, forget I said that.”

“No can do, Jamie, but you’re so wrong about that,” Tyler said while flashing him a huge grin.

“No, you definitely are, but you don’t seem like you need the ego boost,” Jamie chuckled, letting his guard down a little.

“So, where are you in town from and how long are you staying?” Tyler walked out onto the ice to set down a few more buckets as the storm continued to rage overhead.

“I guess I’m from Toronto, but I was born here, and I honestly never want to go back to Toronto,” Jamie admitted with a sigh. “You?”

“What a coincidence - I’m from the GTA myself, though I was actually born there. I live in Boston now. I had to escape it for a while, but I have to go back in a few weeks.”

“That’s too bad,” Jamie replied with a frown. He was already hoping Tyler might be staying around longer. “I don’t have anywhere to be, so I think I’ll just stay here for a while.”

Just as they finished putting buckets out, the storm seemed to lighten up a bit. Tyler opened the front door cautiously to check on the rain, which was still a steady shower, but the thunder and lightning had passed them.

“Want to grab lunch with me?” Tyler offered, gesturing towards a pub down the road. “I’m starving, and they have great food.”

“Yeah, let me just get my skates off.” Jamie sat on the bench and changed back into his shoes. He walked up to the front desk and asked, “I’m planning on coming back after lunch to skate some more. Can I leave my bags here?”

“Yeah, sure.” The guy smiled and took Jamie’s bags, stuffing them under the desk. “Enjoy your lunch. If you want to bring me back something, I wouldn’t be offended.”

Tyler took Jamie’s hand and led him down the street. They ducked into the pub and smiled guitily at the hostess, who gave them an annoyed look as they dripped water all over the entrance.

“Follow me,” she said with a sigh and led them to a booth in the corner. They took their menus from her and looked them over, placing their order with the older woman who came by their table.

“So, why did you want to escape Toronto?” Tyler asked after she left.

“My parents aren’t the most accepting,” Jamie explained. He told Tyler about his struggles with them in comparison with the support he got from Jordie and Tyson. After a little bit, the waitress interrupted to deliver their food, which made Jamie realize how long he’d been talking for. “I’m so sorry. I haven’t shut up, have I? What about you?”

“It’s a long story,” Tyler looked out the window with a frown. “Not really something I want to talk about, at least not yet.” He shrugged before going quiet.

“You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want,” Jamie reassured him. “Tell me something else about you. Do you skate?”

“Yeah.” Tyler grinned, and his demeanor changed back to upbeat. “I played hockey as a kid, but it didn’t work out, obviously. I always thought it would, though.”

“Same here. I couldn’t decide between baseball and hockey, and in the end, I didn’t get either one. Please tell me you’re not some insufferable Leafs fan though, right?”

“God, no. Of course not.” Tyler’s eyes twinkled in amusement.

“Good.”

“I’m a very sufferable Leafs fan.”

Jamie groaned in annoyance at Tyler. “I’m sure.”

They continued to talk over lunch, taking forever to finish eating, but the waitress waited to deliver their bill since the restaurant was pretty empty due to the storm. Once the weather started to clear up, Tyler waved her over and slid her his card.

“You don’t have to pay,” Jamie protested.

“My mother raised me to be a gentleman, and a gentleman always pays on the first date.”

“So are you saying I’m not a gentleman?” Jamie argued for a minute before Tyler’s words sunk in. “Wait, a date?”

“If you want it to be,” Tyler offered. “I want it to be, but it doesn’t have to. I know I’m leaving soon and if you don’t want to, I get that.”

Jamie couldn’t help but stare at the gorgeous man in front of him for a moment, taking in the fact that he was actually interested in him.

“Fine, but I get to pay for the second date,” Jamie responded as the waitress came back to the table.

“And when will that be?” Tyler grinned, signing the receipt and standing up.

“Dinner tonight?” Jamie decided to push his luck. “I don’t want to waste time if you’re leaving soon.” _Why not enjoy Tyler’s company before he has to leave?_

“That can be our third date. Our second date can be going back to the rink for a skate.”

“Eager to get to a third date?” Jamie teased, unsure where he was finding the confidence.

“With you? Absolutely.”

Tyler tugged Jamie to his feet, and they walked out of the pub. The rain had cleared and the sun was starting to shine, so Tyler led Jamie down to the grass near the water.

“I love sitting here and just taking in the scenery,” Tyler said, looking out over the water as a sailboat drifted by.

“It’s gorgeous here,” Jamie agreed.

They sat in silence for a little bit before Jamie scooted closer to Tyler, wrapping an arm around his waist. Tyler turned to look at Jamie and brushed his lips softly over Jamie’s.

Jamie smiled at Tyler before ducking in for another kiss.

 _What are you doing?_ Jamie was surprised at himself. He’d only kissed two people in his entire life before he left Toronto; now he was kissing his third person in three days. He couldn’t imagine how scandalized Jordie and Tyson were going to be when he told them.

Eventually, they pulled away from each other to go back to staring out at the water. Jamie couldn’t help the feeling of rightness and contentment that washed over him.

“This place is incredible,” Jamie sighed happily. “I’m definitely staying here forever.”

“I wish I could stay here forever, too,” Tyler replied, more than a hint of bitterness in his voice.

“Why can’t you?” Jamie pressed, curious to know why Tyler had to leave.

Tyler didn’t answer for a while, looking down at his hands and plucking at the grass.

“Stay. Stay here with me.” Jamie leaned over and pressed a kiss to Tyler’s hair.

“I wish I could. Let’s just-,” Tyler paused to bite at his lip for a moment before continuing, “Let’s just see how things go. I don’t want to talk about it yet.”

“Okay, but just know, I want you to stay.” Jamie continued to be shocked at the words coming out of his mouth, but he couldn’t stop them. “For now, let’s go skate.”

They stood up and made their way back to the rink, walking hand in hand and stopping every once in a while to kiss against a tree or fence.

At the rink, Jamie laced up his skates while Tyler reluctantly borrowed a pair from behind the desk. Tyler kept making faces at them as he stood up and took a few laps around, stopping twice to untie and retie them while Jamie moved the half-full buckets off of the ice.

“If I’d known I’d be skating today, I would’ve grabbed my own skates from the place I’m staying,” Tyler pouted as Jamie laughed at him for stopping to retie them a third time.

Jamie picked up the stick he’d abandoned earlier and went back to shooting at the net on one end while he waited for Tyler. He got so focused on what he was doing that he didn’t hear Tyler come up behind him until Tyler began to press kisses along his neck.

“You look so hot shooting. You’ve got a lot of talent,” Tyler murmured contentedly into Jamie’s ear.

Jamie nudged him backwards a little bit and fired off the last four pucks in front of him before turning around and pulling Tyler in for a series of quick kisses.

“As much as I’m enjoying the show, I’ve got a question for you,” a voice interrupted them. They broke apart to look over at the employee from the front desk, who was leaning against the open door to the ice.

“Me?” Jamie asked, pointing to himself.

“Yeah, you said you’re new around here, right? I’m looking for a new skate instructor, and you look like you know what you’re doing. Want a job?”

“Yes!” Jamie didn’t even stop to think about his answer, thrilled about the idea of a job doing something he loved. He was going to need money, since his savings would only take him so far, and he may as well work at the rink.

“Awesome. You’re hired. Be here two weeks from Monday at 7 pm for your first shift.” The guy nodded at Jamie before walking away again.

“Check it out. I’ve got myself a sugar daddy now,” Tyler teased, pulling Jamie in close again. “I hope you’re planning to spoil me now that you’re going to be making the big bucks.”

“Look around this place, do you think I’m going to make the big bucks?” Jamie laughed, gesturing at the buckets of water and the general disrepair of the arena.

“That’s fair.” Tyler leaned in to kiss Jamie again before snatching Jamie’s stick from his hands and skating away to retrieve a puck.

* * *

After they were finished skating, Jamie followed Tyler out of the arena and then stood at the entrance awkwardly.

“It’s getting dark, and I need to figure out where I’m going to stay tonight,” Jamie looked up at the sky. “Want to join me as I try to find a hotel and then we can grab that dinner?”

“I have a better idea,” Tyler said with a grin, taking Jamie’s hand and leading him down a path that ran near the arena. They walked up a hill for a while until they reached a rundown cabin overlooking the water. “This is where I’m staying,” Tyler explained as he pushed the door open. “I found it. It looked like no one had been here in forever, so it’s not necessarily legal. No one’s said anything yet, though.”

“It’s great,” Jamie reassured him, wandering around and taking everything in. There were only three rooms in the cabin: a bathroom, a bedroom, and a big open room that served as both the living room and kitchen.

“I’m not saying you have to stay here or anything,” Tyler clarified, and Jamie could hear the nerves in his voice. “I just want to spend as much time as I can with you before I have to leave, so if you’re okay with it, I’d love to have you stay with me.”

“Of course,” Jamie readily agreed before coming close to Tyler and pulling him in close. “Do you want to, um,” Jamie trailed off.

“Yes.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say!” Jamie protested.

“It doesn’t matter. I want anything and everything with you.”

“That was so cheesy,” Jamie blushed and glanced down at his hands, not sure how to process Tyler and the feelings he was stirring up.

“Are you complaining?”

Instead of responding, Jamie kissed Tyler. They stood in the middle of the cabin for a few minutes exchanging slow kisses before Tyler started to back them towards the door to the bedroom. It wasn’t long before Jamie found himself in the same position he’d been in with Gabe, straddling Tyler on the bed with their erections pressing together.

It took Jamie’s hazy brain far too long to register it, but it eventually hit him. _I’m not nervous,_ he thought. _This feels right. Finally._

Tyler’s hands made their way to the hem of Jamie’s shirt and Jamie stopped kissing him long enough to lose his shirt and do the same to Tyler. After stroking the new skin available to him, Jamie’s fingers skimmed along Tyler’s waistband until he found the button of his pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped them, but he couldn’t do much else unless he got off of Tyler, which he really didn’t want to do.

“Pants,” Jamie whined uselessly into their kiss. He could feel Tyler’s responding chuckle in his chest where they were pressed together.

“Hop up for a second and we can both lose the pants,” Tyler instructed, tapping Jamie’s hips to encourage him.

Jamie reluctantly stood up and removed his pants, but he paused before rejoining Tyler on the bed.

 _I’m not nervous,_ Jamie repeated his earlier thought before elaborating to himself, _I’m not nervous - but I should be honest._

“Can I tell you something?” Jamie started, his voice wavering.

“Anything,” Tyler encouraged.

“I’ve never done this before.”

“Slept with someone on the first date?” Tyler asked for clarification.

“Yeah, that. Also, um, just sleeping with people in general. I haven’t even, uh, I’ve only ever kissed people.” Jamie squeezed his eyes shut, worried about Tyler’s judgement.

“We don’t have to do this, babe. I don’t want-”

“No!” Jamie interrupted Tyler’s offer. “I absolutely want to. I just wanted you to know before we got started in case it changed things.”

“I appreciate you trusting me, but it definitely doesn’t change things for me if it doesn’t change things for you.” Tyler took a step forward to wrap his arms around Jamie and pull him in for a hug. “I should tell you something, too, about why I have to leave.”

“Don’t. I don’t want to think about you leaving right now. Can we just-?” Jamie stopped speaking in favor of kissing Tyler again while he pressed his hand to the front of Tyler’s boxers.

Tyler nodded into the kiss, and Jamie tugged on the boxers to pull them off of Tyler. Tyler did the same to Jamie’s, and then they were standing there naked together, and Jamie’s brain short-circuited.

 _He’s even more gorgeous than I imagined_. Jamie could barely keep his mouth from watering at the sight of Tyler’s toned, naked body.

Tyler grabbed Jamie’s hand and tugged as he sat back on the bed, pulling Jamie on top of him again. Their erections brushed together, and they both let out moans at the contact.

Jamie slowly lifted his hips before rocking them down into Tyler’s again. He repeated the action a few more times, drawing out a stream of curses from Tyler and barely keeping himself together.

Tyler leaned back until he was flat on the bed with Jamie hovering over him. Jamie didn’t want to put all of his weight on Tyler, but Tyler tugged at his hips until they were pressed hard together.

While they continued to kiss and slowly rock together, Jamie let his hands wander and touch every inch of skin he could reach, mapping out Tyler’s lean body.

“Jamie,” Tyler panted a few minutes later. “Roll over.” He pushed gently on Jamie’s shoulder, and Jamie moved so he was on his back on the bed. “I’m going to suck your cock now, okay?”

Jamie didn’t have time to process Tyler’s words before he felt the heat of Tyler’s mouth around him. He fought to keep as still as possible, but Tyler’s hands gripped his hips and started to move them, rocking Jamie in and out of his mouth.

“Fuck, you’re good at this,” Jamie supplied stupidly.Tyler hummed around him in response, earning a moan from Jamie at the sensation. “This is better than I ever imagined it would be.”

_Fuck, I’m going to come already. How embarrassing._

“Tyler, I’m so close.” He tugged lightly of Tyler’s hair. “This is going to be over really quickly if you don’t give me a second."

Instead of pulling back, Tyler redoubled his efforts, and it only took a minute before Jamie was coming into Tyler’s willing mouth.

“Fuck,” he sighed out blissfully as Tyler moved to kneel between his legs.

“Can I?” Tyler asked vaguely as he gripped his cock and ran a hand down Jamie’s chest.

“You can do whatever you want.” Jamie leaned up on his elbows a little bit to watch as Tyler put on a show for him.

Jamie tried to take everything in as he watched the muscles tense in Tyler’s arms and his face scrunch up in pleasure, but his eyes couldn’t help but focus on where Tyler had his hand wrapped around himself, pulling in quick, short strokes. Tyler must’ve been close already, since it wasn’t long before he was coating Jamie’s stomach and collapsing next to Jamie in the bed.

“Sorry I got you all messy,” Tyler chuckled, his voice a little rough. “Want to shower and then make some dinner?”

“Can we cuddle for a bit first?” Jamie asked quietly.

“Of course.” Tyler held his arm out for Jamie to cuddle up to him, ignoring the fact that the mess on Jamie’s stomach ended up smeared along his own side.

“Thank you,” Jamie mumbled into Tyler’s chest. “I don’t know if I’m supposed to say that or whatever, but I don’t care. Thank you.”

“You can absolutely say thank you,” Tyler said, burying his nose into Jamie’s hair. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. I wanted to make it good for you.”

They lapsed into silence, content to lay in the quiet and occasionally kiss whatever bare skin they could reach. Jamie knew they should clean up and eat, but he was too content to move.

* * *

When Jamie opened his eyes, the clock on the nightstand said it was just after 5 in the morning. He groaned and moved to sit up, but the sticky mess had dried in a painful crust on his skin.

“Ow, fuck,” he hissed. Tyler made a disgruntled noise at the tug on his own skin and turned away, burying his face in the pillow.

Jamie decided to get up and shower, then try to make something to eat since he was starving. He’d just finished washing his hair when he heard a loud yawn and footsteps coming into the bathroom. Tyler slipped into the shower behind him, his eyes barely open, and Jamie couldn’t help but lean in to kiss him.

 _I know it’s way too early to have this thought, but I think I could easily fall in love with him_ , Jamie couldn’t help but admit to himself.

“Good morning, babe,” Tyler murmured into the kiss. “I can’t believe we didn’t clean up last night,” Tyler complained, pushing past Jamie to rinse himself off.

“Hey, I tried,” Jamie protested. He stared unabashedly while Tyler soaped himself up, enjoying the sight in front of him.

“Excuses, excuses,” Tyler teased back. “Well, since we’re up so early this morning already, do you want to go fishing? I don’t have much in the way of food, but I’d love to make some fancy dinner tonight to impress you.”

“Only if we also go back to the rink today. You can even bring your skates.”

“You really love that rink, don’t you?” Tyler gave Jamie a fond smile that made Jamie’s heart melt.

“I love any rink, but there’s just something about this one.” Jamie shrugged. “But first, there’s a certain favor I’d like to return.”

Jamie sunk to his knees on the shower floor in front of Tyler.

“Oh fuck.” Tyler’s cock, which had been at half-mast since he’d climbed into the shower, visibly jerked in response.

“I’ve never done this, so I’m sure it’s going to be awful,” Jamie warned him, but Tyler pressed a couple of fingers to Jamie’s lips.

“It’s going to be amazing, don’t worry.”

Jamie reached out to stroke him a few times before leaning in to take the head into his mouth. He experimented with the new feeling on his tongue, trying a few things as he got used to it. He would never admit it out loud, but he’d practiced blowing a dildo that Tyson had given him as a birthday present the first year they were roommates. This, however, was totally different from that.

He eventually became more comfortable and took more of Tyler into his mouth, encouraged by Tyler’s blissful babbling. Tyler was apparently a big talker when he was getting his cock sucked, which was entirely unsurpring to Jamie.

Jamie found the limit of how much he could take, and pulled back a little bit. Remembering what Tyler had done the night before, he hummed lightly, which earned him a loud groan that interrupted Tyler’s babbling.

“Fuck, baby, you’re doing so good for me,” Tyler praised him, and Jamie preened internally at the compliment. “I’m really close, so you might want to-”

Jamie cut off Tyler’s warning with a hard suck as he added his hand to stroke what he couldn’t take in his mouth. He was determined to make this as good as possible for Tyler, so he ignored Tyler’s suggestion. When Tyler flooded his mouth a few moments later, Jamie briefly kept it on his tongue, considering the taste and feeling proud of what he’d done.

Tyler crumpled to his knees so he was face-to-face with Jamie, and he pressed a messy kiss to Jamie’s lips while reaching out to stroke Jamie’s still hard cock. Jamie hadn’t realized how turned on he’d been just from blowing Tyler, and it only took a few solid strokes before he was coming as well.

They kept kissing for a few minutes while they both came down from their highs, but the water eventually started to run cold, and they decided to get out.

“Come on. I’ll make breakfast.” Tyler stood up, his legs clearly still shaky as he held a hand out to Jamie to help him up.

While Tyler banged around in the kitchen, making what smelled like coffee and bacon, Jamie grabbed his phone to open up his text thread with Jordie and Tyson.

**I love it here and I’m never, ever leaving. Come visit my new home.**

He missed them and hoped they’d be able to come, but he knew it was a long-shot. He considered adding something else for a moment before sending a second text.

**It’s gay paradise here and I am definitely 100% confirmed gay, if anyone was worried.**

He laughed, knowing he’d get a response out of that from both of them.

* * *

After breakfast, Jamie and Tyler collected a pair of fishing rods from the shed near the cabin and made their way down to the water. They spent the morning fishing and flirting, and Jamie couldn’t remember a time when he’d felt so happy.

“You should know that I never even kiss people that fast,” Jamie felt the need to clarify during a lull in their conversation. “I mean, hardly ever. Well, sometimes. A bit recently, in fact, but on the whole, not.”

“Jamie, I’m not judging you or anything, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Tyler ran a hand down Jamie’s back soothingly.

“Before I left Toronto, I’d only kissed two people in my entire life. Now I’ve kissed three people in like three days.”

“Woah, who else have you been kissing? Do I need to get jealous?” Tyler’s hand stopping moving, and he pulled it back to fiddle with the handle of his fishing rod.

“Definitely not,” Jamie assured him. “They were nothing compared to you. You’re-” Jamie trailed off, not sure how to adequately fill in the blank with what he was feeling.

“Jamie, listen,” Tyler sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Jamie couldn’t help but feel like his heart was going to break at the sound of Tyler’s sigh. _Oh no, I’m coming on way too strong._

“It’s fine,” Jamie cut him off. “I know, you have to leave in a week, but can’t we just enjoy it while it lasts?”

Tyler was quiet for a few moments before he spoke. “Yeah, yeah, we can just enjoy this.”

They fished for a while longer before packing up and heading back to the cabin. They put the cooler with their fish inside and the rods back in the shed, then they grabbed their skates, walking over to the rink hand-in-hand.

“Hey, it’s my two favorite people!” The same guy was working the front desk when they walked in.

“Really? We’re your two favorite people already? You just met us yesterday,” Jamie responded in amused confusion.

“Well, no one ever comes in here, so I’m just happy to have customers.” He shrugged. “Here, I’ll put some music on for you guys today. Fair warning, the CD player is broken, so it’s either ABBA or no music because I can’t change discs.”

They laced up and went out to skate, enjoying the rink for a few hours before finally calling it quits to head back and eat some dinner.

* * *

The next few days were much the same. They would wake up, have sex in the shower, eat a late breakfast, fish, skate, start dinner, get distracted, have sex, finally finish dinner, have sex again, and fall asleep. Sometimes, they would walk over to the pub and have a few drinks, making friends with the same waitress, Sophia, from their first night, who also worked as the bartender.

After almost a week, Jamie was honestly starting to worry about literally running out of come. He was pretty sure it wasn’t possible, but he was debating Googling it while lounging in bed on Friday morning, waiting for Tyler to finish up their pancakes.

He grabbed his phone but instead texted Jordie and Tyson to update them. He’d told them both all about Tyler, except the part where he was leaving soon.

He was just hitting send on a text when Tyler appeared at the door in just his boxers holding two plates, and Jamie’s heart felt like it was going to explode at the sight of him. He kept waiting for his brain and his heart to calm down around Tyler, but it just seemed to be getting worse.

“I love you.” The words tumbled out of Jamie’s mouth before he could stop them, and Tyler looked like a deer in the headlights.

“Oh,” he finally managed to get out, sitting down at the foot of the bed.

 _He’s not going to say it back_ , Jamie realized in a panic. _Fuck, I scared him off. I ruined everything._ Jamie debated back-tracking, but he was this far in, so he realized he might as well push through and get everything out in the open.

“I’d say I’m sorry for saying it, but I’m not.” Jamie wasn’t sure what his brain was going to make him say before the words came out, but he somehow managed to push forward. “I’m not sorry, because I do. I love you. It’s only been a week, I know, but you make me feel this magic I’ve never known before. I understand you’re leaving, but what if you just don’t? It sounds crazy and it’s fast, but this is right. Ignore the logic that says we shouldn’t even discuss this yet. Just stay, and you’ll spend the rest of your life thanking me for saving you so much time and getting right to it.”

“Jamie,” Tyler sighed, but he didn’t elaborate.

“Stay with me, Tyler. Fuck whatever’s in Boston and choose me instead,” Jamie pleaded.

Tyler couldn’t look him in the eye and he stood up, reaching for his shorts and pulling them on.

“Give me a second, please,” Tyler asked in a broken voice.

“You can have as long as you like, so long as you pick me in the end,” Jamie said quietly as Tyler stepped out of the room, grabbing a shirt on his way out. The door shut quietly behind him a few seconds later.

Jamie watched the empty space where Tyler had been, waiting for him to come back. After a few minutes, he got out of bed to get dressed. He’d just finished getting dressed when he heard the beep of an incoming text from Tyler’s phone and glanced over at it. Four more texts came in rapid succession and Jamie leaned over to see if it was an emergency. He saw all five texts were from someone named Brad.

**Tyler, I know you’re off throwing a stupid hissy fit about the wedding, but it’s next weekend.**

**You’re going to be home, right?**

**Can you come home as soon as possible? I’m sick of the concerned faces of people wondering where my fucking fiance is.**

**Please don’t make me face our parents alone and tell them you’re not marrying me.**

**If you ditch me on our fucking wedding day, I’ll never forgive you.**

Jamie stared down at the texts, not knowing how to process the words in front of him. He sank down and sat on the foot of the bed, his legs becoming increasingly unsteady under him.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been staring blankly at the phone when the front door opened again.

“Jamie?” Tyler called out, but Jamie couldn’t respond. “Do you know where my phone is? I have to make a phone call and then-” Tyler walked into the room and Jamie finally looked up.

“It kept going off,” Jamie explained numbly, handing the phone to Tyler. “I was worried there was an emergency or something, but, uh, it was Brad.”

Tyler’s face fell, and that was all the confirmation Jamie needed.

“Jamie, I can explain everything, okay? Please, let me explain.”

“I’ll give you three questions to explain. Are you engaged to him?” Jamie asked, anger rising inside him.

“Yes,” Tyler admitted, and Jamie felt his heart shatter.

“Did you tell me about it?”

“No.” Tyler let out a broken sob, reaching out for Jamie, but Jamie backed away.

“Do you seriously think I could ever forgive you?”

“No.” Tyler’s voice was quiet, and Jamie could hear the resignation in it.

“Go.”

Instead of fighting, Tyler turned and walked out the door, leaving everything else behind.

Jamie collapsed on the floor in tears.

* * *

After crying until he felt like he couldn’t cry anymore, Jamie stood up and walked out of the cabin, only grabbing his skate bag.

He skated angry laps around the rink for hours until he heard a voice from the doorway.

“Jamie?”

Jamie looked up in surprise to see the rink manager giving him a concerned look.

“Yeah?”

“I was just checking on you. You seemed upset. Where’s your boyfriend?”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Jamie snapped, snatching up one of the sticks from the bench and knocking a few pucks to the ice. His anger quickly deflated when he looked up and saw the man’s confused face. “He’s apparently engaged to someone else.”

“What?” The rink manager nearly shouted in surprise.

“Some guy named Brad, so now he’s run back home to Boston to marry him.” Jamie took a frustrated shot, missing the net completely.

“That’s fucked up,” the manager shook his head. “Well, if you need anything, let me know. I’m great at plotting revenge, if you want the help.”

“Thanks,” Jamie smiled as much as he could. The manager walked away, and Jamie watched him for a second. _I still haven’t figured out his name yet,_ Jamie realized and mentally kicked himself.

Jamie went back to work until the sound of his phone cut through the silence. He took it out of his pocket and saw Jordie’s name.

“Hello?” He answered, trying not to sound too miserable.

“Jameson, where the fuck are you? We took an Uber from the airport to the ferry dock, but I didn’t want to buy a ticket until I knew exactly where you are.”

“What?” Jamie asked in confusion. “The ferry dock?”

“Yeah, Tyson and I are here to see you. We want to vet this place and this new boy of yours,” Jordie explained. “We wanted to surprise you, but then I realized I don’t have your address or anything, and I can’t really type in ‘weird abandoned cabin in the woods that my brother swears totally isn’t the scene of a murder.’”

“You have no idea how grateful I am that you guys are here,” Jamie nearly sobbed in relief. “My car’s at the ferry dock still. You have my spare key, right?”

“Yeah, it’s on my keychain,” Jordie confirmed.

“I’ll text you the address so you can just drive here from the dock. Bring my car with, and I’ll pay you back.”

“Will do. See you soon, Chubbs.”

“Hi Jamie! I miss you!” Tyson’s voice came over the line.

“Give me my fucking phone back, Barrie,” Jordie said in fond annoyance.

“Jordie’s going to kick my ass, but I can’t wait to see you and meet your hot new boyfriend!” Tyson said cheerfully before the line went dead.

Jamie breathed a sigh of relief as he stared down at his phone. _They always show up when I need them most_.

* * *

Jamie walked over to the pub and waited for the boys there after texting them the name of the restaurant. He’d never been inside without Tyler, and Sophia gave him a weird look as he sat down.

“Where’s your boyfriend?” She asked him as she grabbed a pint glass to pour him a beer.

“He’s engaged to another man, and he didn’t tell me about it,” Jamie replied flatly.

“You’re going to need something stronger than this,” she shook her head and put the glass back, grabbing a rocks glass instead. She put a few ice cubes in it and filled it up with whiskey before sliding it over to Jamie.

“Thanks.” He took a sip and put his head down on the bar.

“You let me know if you need anything, okay?”

She walked away to help some of the other customers but came back with a plate of fries a little bit later and gave Jamie a fresh glass.

He was almost through the fries when the door opened and Jordie and Tyson came spilling into the restaurant, excited and laughing.

“Jamie!” Tyson ran over to him and pulled him in for a hug, then stepped aside to let Jordie hug him. Jamie tried to smile, but they both saw right through it.

“What’s wrong?” Jordie asked.

“Wait, where’s the hot hockey player you’ve been talking about non-stop?” Tyson looked around.

“Fuck that good-for-nothing asshole,” Sophia piped up from behind the bar.

“Jamie, what happened?” Jordie pressed Jamie for an explanation.

“He left,” Jamie admitted quietly, trying not to cry. “He’s engaged to some guy named Brad, and that’s why he had to leave and go back to Boston.”

“Brad is a terrible fucking name,” Tyson attempted to comfort Jamie nonsensically.

Jordie took out his phone and was angrily typing away on it for a few minutes.

“I can get us on a flight to Boston tonight,” he said, holding up his phone. “Let’s kick his fucking ass, Barrie.”

“I’m down,” Tyson readily agreed.

“Stop, calm down, we’re not going to Boston,” Jamie scolded them lightly. “I just want to sit here and drink and wallow in my sadness for a while.”

“Sounds good, we can do that.” Jordie hopped up on one side of Jamie, sitting on a barstool. Tyson sat down on his other side, and Sophia poured them each a glass of whiskey as well.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, but eventually Tyson spoke up.

“So, Jamie, do you have room for us to stay or should we get a hotel room?”

Jamie realized he had no other option except to go back to the cabin, and he wasn’t about to return to the place of his heartbreak any time soon.

“I can’t go back there. Let’s get a hotel room instead. I just can’t.”

“That’s fine,” Jordie replied, patting Jamie’s shoulder. “How about Tyson and I go find a hotel, and we’ll grab some drinks and some snacks and get everything all settled, then come back and pick you up?”

“Thank you.” Jamie appreciated that his brother recognized the fact that Jamie wasn’t ready to move quite yet.

Jordie and Tyson disappeared to go find somewhere for them to stay that night, and Sophia brought over a big slice of chocolate cake for Jamie.

Jamie was about halfway through the cake when he heard a familiar accented voice behind him.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Gabe teased with a grin as he sat down in the seat Tyson had vacated.

“Please don’t judge me,” Jamie answered, looking down at the slice of cake.

“I would never,” Gabe assured him. “I’m done with my tournament and back to check on you as promised.”

Jamie wouldn’t admit it to Gabe, but he’d absolutely forgotten about it in the whirlwind of a week he’d had with Tyler.

Jamie knew he wasn’t thinking clearly, but he knew he had to do something to get past this, so he found himself suggesting a horrible idea.

“How close is your boat?”

“It’s at the dock around the corner,” Gabe answered.

“Let’s go.” Jamie looked around and spotted Sophia. “How much do I owe you?”

“Nothing, dear. You’ll pay me back eventually,” she told him cryptically.

“If you’re sure?” Jamie double-checked. She waved him off when he moved to pull out his wallet.

Gabe took Jamie’s hand to lead him to the boat, but instead of the same thrill he’d had last time with Gabe, all he could do was think about how wrong it felt.

Jamie climbed down the ladder as soon as they were on the boat and headed straight for Gabe’s bedroom, determined to do something stupid.

“You okay?” Gabe asked, a look of concern on his face.

“Yeah, it’s just been a long, weird week, and I’d like to forget it.”

Gabe still looked worried, but he sat down next to Jamie on the bed. Jamie leaned in and pressed his lips to Gabe’s, but any spark of chemistry they’d had was gone. It reminded him of kissing Katie if he was honest with himself. He still tried to push on, but he didn’t realize he was crying until Gabe put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“Jamie, you’re not okay,” Gabe said in a soothing voice. “This isn’t a good idea.”

“I know,” Jamie admitted defeat.

“Care to explain what’s going on? Maybe I can help.”

Jamie was reluctant at first, but once he started talking, everything spilled out of him. Gabe listened patiently while Jamie told him the whole story, not speaking until Jamie was finally out of words.

“That guy is the fucking worst. I’m with your brother - let’s fly to Boston and kick his ass,” Gabe said after Jamie was done talking.

“Oh, fuck, Jordie.” Jamie pulled out his phone to see a series on increasingly concerned texts from his brother that eventually ended with a calmer one.

**The bartender says you found some hot blonde guy to disappear with, so I hope you’re at least getting laid to get over that fuckface. Text us if you need anything.**

“I should really get back to them,” Jamie admitted with a sigh. “Do you want to come skating with us tomorrow? I know they’d love to meet you.”

“I’m still going to be in town for a while,” Gabe told him. “I’d love to come skating.”

Jamie gave him directions to the rink before walking back to the pub to meet up with Jordie and Tyson.

* * *

Jamie hoped he’d feel better the next morning, but he felt even worse. He finally managed to drag himself from bed and into the shower, which was a lonely affair after he’d been used to having Tyler join him. He borrowed clothes from Jordie since he’d left his bag in the cabin, and they set out.

Tyson and Jordie tried to make up for Jamie’s quiet demeanor by chatting the whole way over to the rink. Inside, Gabe was already waiting for them with his skates on, but the manager wasn’t at the front desk.

“He said he had to run some errands and just left,” Gabe said with a nod of his head in the direction of the front desk. “It was very weird. I can’t believe he just left me here alone.”

“Yeah, he’s a weird one,” Jamie said with a small chuckle. “Gabe, this is my brother Jordie and my friend Tyson. Guys, this is Gabe.”

“Hey,” Jordie reached out to shake his hand.

Gabe turned to Tyson and the two of them stared at each other for a second before Jamie nudged Tyson in the ribs.

“Hi!” Tyson said brightly, shaking his head slightly.

“Hey,” Gabe replied in a low voice, holding Tyson’s hand a bit longer than necessary.

They all got their skates on and headed out on the ice. Jamie and Jordie raced each other around the rink for a while, but Tyson and Gabe kept stopping at random spots on the ice to talk to each other.

“We need some music!” Gabe declared after a while, skating over to the door.

“They only have an ABBA disc. The CD player’s broken,” Jamie told him.

“Even better!” Gabe laughed and headed out the door to the lobby.

Tyson skated over, earning himself matching grins from Jordie and Jamie.

“Awww, you like him,” Jamie teased, letting himself loosen up a little.

“I don’t like him,” Tyson protested weakly, but Jamie and Jordie saw right through it. “I love him, and I want to have his babies.”

Tyson sighed happily and looked over to where Gabe was talking to the rink manager, who had returned.

“Damn, the rink manager’s hot, too,” Jordie said, looking at the pair of them. “Jesus Christ, what kind of island is this?”

ABBA started playing and both Gabe and the rink manager came back out to the ice. Gabe headed for Tyson, and the pair of them skated off together to continue talking.

“Hey, Jamie!” The rink manager called over with a wave. “And who’s this?” He turned with a flirtatious grin to take in Jordie.

“I’m his big brother, Jordie.” Jordie skated over to be closer to him. “And you are?”

“Jason, though everyone around here calls me Daddy.”

Jamie had to bite his tongue not to laugh at Jason’s ridiculous flirting, but he was glad to finally learn his name.

“Well, Daddy,” Jordie responded, “I can see why my baby brother loves it here.”

“I certainly hope certain preferences run in the family,” Jason winked at Jordie, and Jamie had to look away from how obnoxiously ridiculous they were being.

Jamie skated away towards Tyson and Gabe, but saw that Tyson was up against the boards with Gabe leaning over him and decided not to interrupt them.

He tried to skate a few laps, but everyone else was too busy flirting and making him sad about missing Tyler.

Finally, he gave up and took his skates off, then headed down the street to the pub - his disappearance going unnoticed.

“Hey, Jamie,” Sophia greeted him as he sat down. “How’re you doing?”

“Awful.” Jamie shrugged. “My best friend is busy flirting with the guy I kind of had a thing with, my brother’s smitten with the rink manager, and I’m stuck alone again.”

“The rink manager, eh?” She smiled thoughtfully. “I was actually considering trying to set you up with him to get over that fuckhead, but I guess that’s out the window.”

“You know him?” Jamie asked in surprise.

“I know everyone, dear,” she replied. “What would you like to drink?”

After she returned with Jamie’s order, she sat down next to him, and they talked for a while before Tyson and Jordie appeared at the door looking guilty.

“Sorry, Chubbs,” Jordie said as he took a seat. “We totally got a little boy crazy in there, didn’t we?”

“We were being total Staceys when when should’ve been Mary Annes,” Tyson added, earning himself a confused look from Jordie and Jamie and a surprised laugh from Sophia .

“Was that a Baby-Sitter’s Club reference?”

“Yup!” Tyson grinned with no shame, reaching over to high-five Sophia. “But we’re sorry we sucked back there.”

“It’s fine,” Jamie said with a shrug. “This island is a ridiculous, magical place, and my sadness shouldn’t keep you guys from enjoying yourself.”

“You were right about one thing, Jamie. It’s definitely gay paradise,” Tyson said, patting Jamie on the back. “Move aside, San Francisco.”

“It’s really not like that everywhere here,” Sophia explained. “Jamie just seems to attract everyone to him.”

Jamie felt briefly lighter, laughing for a while as they continued to talk, discussing what they were going to do for the rest of the time Jordie and Jason were in town.

“I understand why you don’t want to leave, but is there any chance I can convince you to come back home to Toronto?” Jordie asked after they’d all finished their food.

“No, I don’t want to leave.” Jamie shook his head. “I love it here, and I won’t let Tyler ruin my happiness. I even found a job as a skate instructor at the rink. If I can find somewhere to live, I’m all set.”

“You can keep staying in the cabin, if you want,” Sophia offered as she was drying a few glasses.

“I don’t want to go back there, and even if I did, that’s not a perman-” Jamie stopped as he registered what she’d said. “Wait, how do you know about that?”

“Who do you think owns that cabin?” She picked up another glass and looked at it thoughtfully. “It’s technically on my property and it’s mine, but no one uses it anymore. If you stay there and clean it up, and if you promise to keep helping my nephew with the rink, you can stay for free for as long as you’d like.”

“Your nephew?” Jamie asked in confusion before realizing she meant Jason. “Oh, I didn’t realize.”

“What do you say?”

“Jamie, think about it. Do you really want to stay in that place?” Tyson asked with a frown.

“Deal,” Jamie told Sophia, not needing to think about it further. He wanted to stay, and he wouldn’t let Tyler ruin a place that made him feel so happy.

After they were finished at the restaurant, they headed out to the beach to enjoy the beautiful weather. Jamie suggested inviting Gabe and Jason and, after he reassured them that he’d be okay, they did.

Tyson and Gabe spent most of the time frolicking in the water and rough housing while Jordie and Jason talked on a shared blanket. Jamie decided to read instead before eventually taking a short nap on his own blanket.

After the beach, they all headed back to the hotel, stopping at a place for take-out on the way. When it got late, both Gabe and Jason excused themselves, leaving Jamie alone with Jordie and Tyson.

“I need to go get clothes tomorrow,” Jamie said as they lay in silence on their beds.

“If you’re planning on staying in that cabin, you have to go back eventually,” Jordie pointed out.

“I know, but I’m just not ready yet.”

* * *

The next morning, Jamie borrowed another set of clothes from Jordie, promising to pay for him to do his laundry that afternoon. They headed back to the rink to find Gabe and Jason already there in the middle of a friendly argument.

“Good morning, boys,” Jamie greeted them when they walked in. Everyone exchanged pleasantries, and it was decided that they’d skate, then have lunch, then Jamie would go to the cabin while the other four did their own things.

After lunch, they were talking and drinking another beer before splitting up when the door opened.

“Seriously, what’s in the water here? Don’t be offended, Daddy, but that guy’s pretty fucking hot, too,” Jordie said, eyes on the door.

Jamie, who was in a conversation with Gabe about his tournament since Tyson had wandered off to play at the pool table, vaguely heard Jordie but didn’t look up. He missed as Jason’s face hardened and he walked over towards the door, closely followed by Sophia.

“Jason, I was kidding,” Jordie called after him, then leaned over to tap Jamie’s shoulder to get his attention. “Shit, he’s taking that guy outside. I should make sure he knows I was kidding.”

Jordie got up and walked away, but Jamie turned back to Gabe. They were laughing about the tournament when a voice cut through their conversation.

“Jamie,” came the sound of Tyler’s broken voice.

Jamie closed his eyes tightly, bracing himself before turning to face him.

“Can I talk to you?”

“No,” Jamie replied shortly.

“Who’s this?” Gabe asked, nodding his head in Tyler’s direction.

“No one.” Jamie turned away from Tyler and back to Gabe. “You were saying?”

“Jamie, please. Hear me out,” Tyler pleaded.

“No, Tyler. I’m not fucking interested.” Jamie slammed a fist down on the bar before standing up and hurrying out of the bar, pushing past Tyler and the group of his friends.

Jamie didn’t know what to do, so he ran as fast as he could away from the pub. His feet carried him down the street and around towards the water, where he came across Gabe’s boat tied up on the dock. He climbed aboard, knowing Tyler would never find him there, and texted Jordie to tell him where he’d gone.

He crawled under the covers of Gabe’s bed, knowing he wouldn’t mind, and let the tears flow. Eventually, he heard voices and felt the bed sink next to him.

“Jamie?” Tyson’s voice was soft and comforting, and Jamie came out from under the covers to cuddle up to his best friend’s side.

“I hate him.”

“I know you do,” Tyson rubbed Jamie’s back soothingly.

“I love him,” Jamie admitted right after.

“I know.”

Tyson sat and held Jamie for a while until Gabe popped his head into the room.

“We told that fucker to get lost,” he told Tyler. “But the four of us will go kick his ass if you want. Just say the word.”

“I want him to be in pain,” Jamie admitted, horrified with himself for even thinking it, “but not like that. I want him to feel miserable the way I do. I’d rather get punched in the face 100 times than feel like this.”

“I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear, but I think he is,” Jason offered up, stepping into the cramped room. “Unlike the rest of these guys, I actually saw you two together, and I just don’t think he’s that good of an actor, Jamie. I think he honestly felt the same; he looks like absolute shit right now.”

“It doesn’t matter. He lied,” Jordie reminded him. “And it’s not like he lied about something little. He lied about being engaged to someone else.”

“Yeah, that’s fucked up, but I don’t think you were the only one in it, Jamie, because he’s clearly devastated right now.”

Jamie nodded, sniffling into Tyson’s shirt.

“I really appreciate you guys,” Jamie told them, pulling away to look around at the four concerned faces of his friends.

He looked down at his lap and realized he’d finally cried himself out. He had to face up to going back to the cabin, so he decided to rip the band-aid off and get it over with once and for all.

“Mind if I go on a walk and clear my head?” He asked, standing up and running a hand through his hair.

“Of course, Jamie. Anything you need,” Jordie replied, pulling him in for a quick hug.

“I’ll be back later. If you guys go anywhere else, just text me, okay?”

He gave everyone a hug and thanked them before slipping away and heading up the road. It was still light out, but the sun would be setting soon, so he sped up his pace a little.

Eventually, his feet carried him to the front door of the cabin. He pushed it open, leaving it open behind him. The main light was turned off, but the bedroom light was on, so he followed it on instinct.

In the bedroom, he found Tyler sitting on the bed with his knees pulled up to his chest and his face buried in his arms, sobbing.

“Tyler?” Jamie asked in surprise. Objectively, he knew Tyler was back on the island, or maybe that he’d never left in the first place, but he wasn’t expecting him to be in his cabin. _Their cabin,_ his brain corrected unhelpfully.

Tyler didn’t look up at first until Jamie sat down on the bed. Jamie reached a hand out but stopped short of actually touching Tyler.

He’d thought he wanted Tyler to be miserable, but he took it back now that he was seeing Tyler so upset.

“Jamie, I’m so fucking sorry.” Tyler managed to get out between sobs, his breath hitching as he tried to compose himself. “I don’t deserve it, but please, please, let me explain.”

“Okay,” Jamie found himself agreeing, surprising himself.

“Really?” Tyler said, clearly surprised himself. “Oh god, Jamie. I should’ve told you about Brad. I tried to tell you so many times, but I just couldn’t get it out. It’s not as bad as it looks though, I promise.”

Tyler paused to try and wipe the tears away from his eyes with his sleeve, and Jamie realized he was wearing Jamie’s hoodie. It sent a pang of longing through him to see Tyler in his clothes, but he knew he had to stay strong.

“Yes, I was going to marry Brad, but it wasn’t because I loved him. My parents were so unhappy with me when I came out to them, but when they realized it meant they could basically marry me off for a business partnership, they finally accepted me. I never loved Brad, but he liked me and I just wanted to make my parents proud of me.”

“That’s awful,” Jamie admitted, but he was still angry. “I’m sorry they’re not supportive, but that still doesn’t change anything.”

“I flew home to Boston, and I told my parents to fuck off. I broke up with Brad, who really wasn’t surprised. I think he always knew I wasn’t really invested in the relationship - we’d never even done anything more than kiss.”

Jamie’s stomach twisted in anger and jealousy at the idea of someone else kissing Tyler, though he knew he had no claim over him.

“Jamie, I broke up with him and basically got disowned from my family because I couldn’t do it anymore after I met you. Every time you asked me to stay, I wanted to say yes so bad. That’s what I was doing when I went outside that morning. I was gathering my courage to call them and break it off and then come clean to you about everything.”

Listening to Tyler was tearing Jamie apart. He wanted nothing more than to say something, but he couldn’t begin to articulate what he was feeling, and Tyler didn’t stop to give him the chance.

“I told you I don’t think you can ever forgive me, and I meant it, and I understand that you’ll say no, but you asked me to choose you. This is me choosing you, like I should’ve done the day we met and like I’ve wanted to do every moment of every day since the first time you asked. I promise, if you take a chance on me, I will never let you down again. I love you, Jamie.”

Tyler finally stopped speaking and stared at Jamie, slightly out of breath from all that he’d said. Jamie’s brain tried to process everything, but it was a lot to take in.

“Oh my fucking god, kiss him or I will!” Tyson’s voice came from the living room.

“Hey!” Gabe protested.

“Sorry,” Jordie appeared at the door, not looking in the least bit sorry. “We figured you were coming here, so we followed you just in case we had to kick his ass.”

“Get the fuck out of here,” Jamie told him a little hysterically as his brain finally came back online. “I would like to kiss my boyfriend in peace without all you idiots eavesdropping.”

Jason let out a small cheer as he came up and wrapped his arms around Jordie’s waist. He waved encouragingly at Tyler and Jamie before tugging on Jordie’s belt loop.

“I’ll get these nosy idiots out of your hair,” Jason promised with a sly grin in Jordie’s direction.

After they all filed out of the house and the door slammed shut behind them, Jamie turned back to Tyler for the first time since they’d been interrupted. Tyler was staring at him with a look that was a combination of happiness and wariness.

“Really?” He asked quietly, and it took Jamie a second to remember what it was in response to.

“If it’s okay with you, I’d very much like to be your boyfriend,” Jamie scooted closer on the bed, placing a hand on Tyler’s arm. “Officially and exclusively this time.”

“The only thing that would make me happier is if you were my fiance instead,” Tyler said, then immediately started to blush.

“One thing at a time, Ty,” Jamie teased. He knew it would still take time to heal, but he was ready to give Tyler a chance to make things right. “Anyone else I should know about? No wives, secret children, grandmothers that are secretly queens, nothing like that?”

“Nope. There’s no one but you,” Tyler reassured him.

Jamie leaned in and finally pressed his lips to Tyler’s once again, and it felt like home in a way that nothing else ever had before.

“I love you so much, Jamie,” Tyler stopped kissing Jamie long enough to breathe the words into the quiet space between them. “I’m so sorry I didn’t say it back the minute you did, but just know I’d been holding the words in for days by that point. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Jamie couldn’t help the happiness his heart felt as Tyler’s words slowly undid the damage he’d caused.

Their kisses grew harder as they slowly stripped each other out of their clothes. Tyler laid back on the bed and Jamie loomed over him, a flashback to their first night together, but this time, Tyler asked for something they’d never done.

“I want you inside me. Please, Jamie.”

Jamie had to squeeze his eyes shut at the suggestion to keep himself from getting overwhelmed.

“Okay,” Jamie agreed, trying to not sound too eager. “I don’t have-”

“In the drawer,” Tyler gestured to the nightstand on what was his side of the bed. Jamie leaned over and grabbed the lube they’d used on a few other occasions, but he couldn’t find any condoms.

“Ty, sweetheart, there’s no condoms,” Jamie said as he continued to rifle through the drawer.

“Don’t need ‘em,” Tyler whined as he lifted his hips impatiently to brush his cock against Jamie’s.

“Tyler,” Jamie said sternly, and Tyler blinked up at him a few times.

“I told you, I didn’t sleep with Brad. I never have,” Tyler replied in a moment of clarity. “There’s been no one else in a long time, and I promise I’ve been tested since. I just want to feel like I’m really yours.”

Jamie looked down at Tyler skeptically, knowing he should still say no but also fully aware he’d already given in. _Besides,_ he told himself with a self-deprecating internal laugh, _you already swallowed his come the day after you met. What’s done is done._

“I swear, Jamie. I have official documentation of my last test in my health records on my laptop if you don’t trust me,” Tyler promised. “If you don’t want to, that’s fine, just say the word and I won’t ask again, but I can prove I’m being honest.”

Jamie closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he spoke again.

“I trust you.” Jamie thought it would be hard to say after everything that’d happened between them, but the words came easier than he’d expected. He knew he truly meant it.

“I love you,” Jamie whispered into Tyler’s neck, then again into his chest and his stomach and his hips as he worked his way down so he was kneeling between Tyler’s legs. “You look so gorgeous like this.”

Jamie slicked up his fingers and slowly began to open Tyler up. They’d done this much before, so he knew how well Tyler could take his fingers. He leaned down to suck the head of Tyler’s cock into his mouth to counteract the pressure from adding a second finger and then a third.

“One more,” Tyler requested breathlessly before Jamie had the chance to pull away from him. “You’re really big.” Tyler gave a helpless giggle that turned into a moan as Jamie started to work a fourth finger in.

Jamie gave Tyler a little bit to adjust before pulling off of his cock. “You ready, sweetheart?”

“Fuck yes.”

After pulling his fingers free, Jamie grabbed the lube and slicked up his cock before lining himself up.

Tyler threw one leg over Jamie’s shoulder dramatically, and told him in a breathless voice, “Give it to me, baby.”

Jamie stared blankly at Tyler for a long moment before they both started laughing.

“You looked really intense. I figured you could use a laugh to lighten the mood,” Tyler admitted, smiling up at Jamie.

“I don’t think you’re supposed to laugh during sex, you know.”

“Whoever said that is an idiot,” Tyler replied with a frown. “As long as you’re not laughing at my dick, you’re good. It’s supposed to be fun.”

“You’re the expert,” Jamie said with a little bit of bitterness in his tone.

“Hey, hey,” Tyler put his leg down and leaned up on his elbows. “I know this is all new to you and you’ve never done this before, or, well, you hadn’t as of the last time we talked about it, though I would understand if that changed since, you know.”

“No,” Jamie assured him vehemently. “There’s only you.”

“I’m just saying, you seemed friendly with that guy in the pub earlier, and I’d get it.”

“Gabe?” Jamie shook his head. “I mean, I did kiss him before we met, and, uh, after you left me.” Tyler interrupted him with a pitiful whimper, but Jamie kept talking, “But all it did was prove just how much you were it for me. Now, he and Tyson are happily doing whatever they’re doing, and I’m right here where I belong. You get this first and every other one, too”

Tyler nodded before continuing what he was saying earlier, “I know this is new to you, but I promise my history’s not as extensive as you’re probably imagining. We can talk about it later if you want, preferably not right before I finally get your cock in my ass, but everyone else is irrelevant compared to you. And hey, I know virginity is a social construct and all that, and what it even means in the context of being gay is debatable, but just know that I’m so honored you chose me for these things, okay?”

“Okay,” Jamie smiled down at him. “Now, can we get back to the, uh, task at hand?”

“Oh, right. Yes, please.”

Tyler settled back onto the pillow, and Jamie took a moment to remind himself this was real, that it was actually happening and that Tyler was his again, before he leaned down and pressed himself into Tyler.

They both groaned at the sensation, and Jamie waited to move until Tyler tapped his hips in encouragement.

“Fuck, go slow. It’s been a long time,” Tyler whined as Jamie started to thrust a little faster. “God, you feel so fucking good.”

“Next time, you’re doing this to me,” Jamie told him, trying to keep his composure as he shifted his weight.

“Deal, but I’ll probably be a bit of a let down after that big, green dildo of yours.”

Jamie snapped his hips faster than he meant to at the surprise of Tyler’s words, earning himself a high-pitched moan from Tyler. He stopped moving after that.

“How do you know about that?” Jamie asked, scandalized.

“I found it in your bag the other day when you asked me to grab you a clean pair of underwear, remember?” Tyler teased.

“It was a gift from Tyson,” Jamie explained unnecessarily. Tyler raised an eyebrow at him, and Jamie blushed even deeper. “I’ve never, um, fucked myself with it, or, uh, with anything.”

“You’re missing out, babe. I can’t wait to show you,” Tyler grinned lecherously. “Now, get back to it.” He used his heels to press on Jamie’s ass, encouraging him to start thrusting again.

They stopped talking after that, instead enjoying the feeling of closeness and kissing each other until they were out of breath.

Jamie wasn’t sure how long it was before Tyler started to clench up tighter around him. He moved a hand between them to stroke Tyler in time with his thrusts. When Tyler came all over his own stomach, the tightness wrung Jamie’s orgasm out as well, and he collapsed onto Tyler’s chest with a content sigh.

They stayed entwined together as they both came down from their orgasms, but eventually, Jamie pulled himself free from Tyler’s body. Tyler whimpered at the temporary emptiness, but Jamie sat back to go clean up, and his eyes caught on Tyler’s hole. He could see it leaking a little, and he reached out to run his fingers over the wetness.

Tyler hissed, still oversensitive, but he pushed down on Jamie’s fingers. Jamie teased his hole for a few minutes before finally pulling away to get in the shower.

* * *

After they were showered and dressed, they cuddled up on the couch and enjoyed the silence for a while.

It was getting dark out when Tyler’s phone went off with a few texts that Jamie could see were from Brad. Jamie tensed up slightly at the reminder as Tyler reached over to grab it from the coffee table.

Instead of hiding it at all, Tyler sat back and opened the message in his lap in full view of Jamie.

**Hey, bro. Did you find him yet? Did you work things out? We’re all rooting for you two!**

**Well, except your parents, but fuck them. They suck.**

**If you’re reading this, hi Jamie! Sorry for the shitshow. Take care of Tyler, though. He’s a mess.**

Tyler looked up at Jamie nervously, but Jamie smiled down at the texts and relaxed.

“So, want to meet everyone properly?” Jamie asked, changing the subject away from Brad.

“I’d love to!”

Jamie grabbed his own phone and texted Tyson and Jordie to meet them at the cabin and to bring food, knowing Jason and Gabe would come with as well.

An hour later, there was a knock at the front door.

“Is it safe to come in?” Jordie called, cracking the door open a little.

“Yes, it’s safe,” Jamie called back, rolling his eyes.

Everyone filed in and looked at Tyler expectantly.

“Tyler, you obviously know Jason already, but this is my brother Jordie, my best friend Tyson, and my, uh, other friend-type thing, Gabe. Guys, this is my boyfriend, Tyler.”

Tyler shook everyone’s hand, earning himself skeptical looks from everyone except Jason and gripping Gabe’s hand a little harder than necessary.

“Don’t worry, he’s all yours,” Gabe laughed as he let go. “He’s in love with you, and I’ve got my eye on someone else.” He glanced over at Tyson, who smiled shyly.

The tension soon evaporated as they all settled in to eat the fish that everyone had apparently caught while waiting on Tyler and Jamie to sort themselves out. As they ate, they played a few board games that Tyler had found in a closet.

“You guys still planning on leaving tomorrow?” Jamie asked as the night was winding down. He, Jordie, and Tyson were standing out on the porch watching Tyler, Jason, and Gabe try to start a fire.

“You know, I think I could hang around a while longer and see where things go,” Jordie shrugged and took a sip of his beer, staring at Jason unabashedly. “Someone needs to help Jason run that rink, and I’m worried you’ll be too distracted.”

“Gabe’s got another hockey tournament in Seattle next week, and he said it’s easier to sail the boat with another person’s help,” Tyson said, though he looked fondly skeptical of Gabe’s excuse, “But after that, I don’t have any plans. Maybe I’ll stick around, too.”

Jamie smiled at them before looking back to where the guys had finally managed to start the fire. He walked over to Tyler and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Thank you for choosing me,” Jamie whispered into Tyler’s ear before pressing a kiss to his neck.

Tyler turned around and put his arms around Jamie’s neck, giving him a soft kiss.

“Always. I’ll always choose you, Jamie.”


End file.
